The beginning and the end
by grapenut01
Summary: The first time Cora gave into her weakness was the last time she allowed her weakness to be so painfully obvious.


It started when Regina was fourteen. She couldn't help but to notice the way her daughter began to fill in her dresses, the beginnings of curves forming on her young body, slowly shaping her to be the stunning woman she would one day be.

It was wrong of her, she was her mother, she'd given birth to the girl, fed her from her own breast; refusing to hire a wet nurse for her own flesh and blood, changed her and taught her how to act like a proper young lady. Yet she still couldn't turn away when she saw those glimpses of the woman her daughter was quickly becoming.

She'd attempted to keep away, but soon enough Cora couldn't deny it, Regina was the reason she would lie awake in the middle of the night, two fingers buried inside of herself, rubbing her clit with her thumb, all while her husband slept beside her soundly. Cora hated herself for letting her thoughts wander over her young daughter but she couldn't even blame herself entirely. She was an attractive young woman, and she didn't even realize it.

It was difficult at times to stay focused when delivering punishments, she would have Regina over her knees, her dress bunched up over her back and her knickers down around her knees as she whipped her. She found herself pausing occasionally to run her hand over the heated skin and squeezing it gently. Nothing seemed sacred anymore, everything was becoming about Regina.

Henry had eventually noticed his wife's eyes lingering on their young daughter longer than necessary and had spoken to her about it, several times now. She knew he was disgusted with her, she could imagine how disgusted he would be if he even knew what she did when she laid by his side night after night. He'd begun to always be close by when they were alone, or have someone else in the room with them incase Cora couldn't control herself.

She'd manage to contain herself for two years, only using her magic to steal a few glances when she changed or bathed. Limiting herself in such indulgences but soon enough it wasn't enough. It was Regina's sixteenth birthday and Cora went out of her way to make sure her little girl got the best birthday ever, and now she found herself sitting in her study and sipping her third glass of apple cider, unable to get the images of her daughter smiling and dancing away the night and the way her dress peeled off her skin later, how snug her night dress was now.

She shook her head quickly draining the rest of the bottle. She could handle wine and gin and the harder liquors that her father used to drink when she was a young girl but her cider, she made it strong and she made it good. She stood up and swayed closing her eyes and opening them to find she was standing in front of Regina's door.

There were so many reasons why she should just turn around now and never get herself into this position again. Yet the cider got the best of her and she found herself slipping inside and sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed, gently brushing the dark curls from her beautiful face.

"Mama?"

Cora leaned down and pressed her lips gently against her daughter's silencing her questions. She trailed her tongue along her lower lip and pulled back, sliding her hand up her thigh slowly.

"It's just me, my love. Shhh… it's just us."

Regina frowned some opening her mouth to ask what she was doing when her mother's lips pressed against her own once more.

"But mama, what are you doing?" She asked softly once Cora pulled back again.

"Loving you, my sweetheart. I'm loving you." Cora whispered catching her lips once more and slipping her tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth reverently.

She'd been granted something special this night and she intended to treat this virginal body beneath her with utmost care. She slowly pulled the night gown over her daughter's head and revealing her curvy body to her hungry eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Regina." She whispered lowering her head and brushing her lips along her chest and flicking her tongue over her nipple lightly and sucking on the hardened nub.

The soft mewls that filled the air and those trembling hands that fell upon her shoulders, gripping tightly instead of pushing her away were all the reassurance she needed. She looked up in the moonlight and catching those deep brown eyes staring back up at her and she couldn't take it. This was the best decision she'd ever made.

She bit down lightly on the nipple in her mouth, listening to the soft moan falling from the swollen lips above her and curling her fingers around her knickers, already able to smell the sweet fragrance of her daughter's arousal. She slid them down slowly, hushing any noises of apprehension and moving down, kissing along her thighs gently.

"Just let me love you, my darling girl." Cora whispered against her smooth skin, reveling in the blush she could barely make out across those high cheekbones and leaning in, licking along her slit slowly, tasting her for the first time.

One lick. That was all it ever took. Just one slow, lingering lick. There was no going back, never had she tasted someone so delicious, nothing on this earth could compare to the taste of her daughter. She knew after that first taste that this wouldn't be a one time thing, she would be back, time and time again.

If the taste hadn't been enough, the soft moan that came from her little girl would have done it. She licked her again slowly before circling her tongue around her clit, sucking on it slowly. She felt how wet the younger woman was against her chin and slid her hand up.

There was only a moment of hesitation, her daughter was a virgin and she was taking her innocence, possibly every ounce of innocence would be taken by her but… it would be worth it in the end. It had to be. She moved her hand up higher and pushed two fingers into her suddenly, shattering the innocence she was supposed to be protecting and stilling deep inside of her.

The small cries of pain made her heart clench and she doubled her efforts, flicking her tongue over her clit as she sucked harder, distracting her from the pain. It wasn't until those soft noises were replaced with louder ones of pleasure echoing through the large room.

She started moving slowly, pulling her fingers out and pushing back into her gently, already feeling her squeezing around her fingers. She moaned softly against her and curling her fingers inside of her gently.

"Mama!" She looked up watching Regina arch up off the bed, crying out her name, her face scrunched up not used to such feelings rushing through her young veins as she came for the first time.

She didn't still her fingers until she was laying on the bed once more and cleaning her fingers hungry for more of the taste and cleaning her up as well. She slid up stroking her cheek.

"I know, my sweet girl. I know. Shh… you're so perfect. So perfect for me. I love you. I love you more than I could ever tell you." She whispered kissing her gently and sliding off the bed fixing her dress, raking her eyes over her body hungrily.

"I love you too, mama."

"I know. I know, now sleep for me. Happy birthday." She whispered kissing her gently once more before slipping out of the room. She had to lean against the door for a few moments before dragging herself to bed and waking her husband.

She kissed him roughly, hoping the cider would cover the taste of their daughter on her lips as she straddled him. All she saw beneath her was Regina, it was enough. She knew Henry still loved her, she couldn't even wish she felt the same about him, she loved their daughter too much. She closed her eyes and had sex with her husband for the last time. She couldn't lead him on this way and she couldn't allow Regina to ever tell of what happened. She had to be colder, stronger, she had to ensure her daughter do as she said, no matter what the cost.


End file.
